The present invention relates to riveting apparatus, and more particularly to hand-held riveting apparatus of the type in which is driven by a battery-powered electric motor.
One such form of apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,805. This is a tool for riveting by means of blind breakstem rivets of the well-known type in which the rivet is placed by pulling a breakable stem with respect to a tubular body. The pulling head includes a reciprocable element, which is permanently connected to the electric motor by means of a mechanical gearbox, the electric motor being reversible in order to reverse the movement of the reciprocable element. Riveting tools according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,805 have found acceptance in industry, but however they have the disadvantage of being relatively inefficient.
The present invention aims to allow the design and construction of riveting apparatus which is more efficient.